Together By Chance
by Miss Relena Darlian
Summary: Relena is upset about Heero...Where is he?


  
*indicates thoughts  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Together By Chance  
  
Relena drives down the road, heading somewhere. Wherever that is, she   
doesn't care. All she knows is the pain surrounding her, the emotional   
pain that never left her since she last saw him. *Why? Why, why, why?*   
She pounds her fists on the steering wheel. Tears fill her eyes, making   
everything a blur. The rain pours down the windows making her surroundings  
even more unclear. She wipes the backs of her hands over her eyes and   
views the long dirt road ahead of her. *He isn't here to wipe away my   
tears anymore.* Many trees are on both sides of the road. *Where the heck   
am I?* Tears threaten to flood her eyes again and she struggles to keep   
them from spilling out. *Heero...* She suddenly looks up and doesn't have   
time to scream before her car smashes into the tree in front of her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The dark-headed used-to-be Gundam pilot leans forward with both hands on  
the steering wheel of his black BMW. Heero appears to be focusing on the   
road, but thoughts swirl around in his head, searching for a place to   
settle. The thunder rumbles loudly and he sees the lightening ahead of   
him but he barely notices. *How long has it been now? Almost three years?  
So why do I keep thinking about her? It's my fault I haven't seen her   
again.* He shakes his head, as if to clear those thoughts from his mind.   
Her face pops into his head again, showing the sad expression that he   
last saw. He hadn't meant to hurt her. In his mind it was hurting her   
worse to be near him. *She's probably gone on with her life anyway...I bet  
she doesn't even think about me.*  
  
He raises his head up quickly when he spots a white car smashed head-on  
into a tree. He pulls off to the side of the road and rushes out of his   
car, wondering if the people inside the damaged car are still alive. He   
notices the smoke coming from the front of it and runs to the door. He   
yanks the door open and gasps. A young woman is bent over the steering   
wheel, her sandy hair flung over her body.  
  
"Relena?" he says aloud without thinking.  
  
He gently lifts her out of the car after undoing her seatbelt and lays   
her on the ground away from her car. He smoothes the hair back from her   
face and feels a silent tear trickle down his cheek, the rain quickly   
washing it away. It feels like he has been stabbed in the heart as he   
realizes that it really is her.  
  
"Oh god, Relena..." he says, his voice breaking. He takes her hand in   
his and closes his eyes, wishing that somehow he could tell her how he   
had always felt. But now it was too late...He opens his eyes and stares   
down at her body which appears to be lifeless. He sees blood running down  
her left arm and more blood soaking her shirt. He bends down over her,   
the rain running in little rivers over them. *Please be alive...* He leans   
down close to her and breathes a sigh of relief when he finds that she is  
still breathing.  
  
Lightening flashes, lighting up the whole sky, and is followed by a huge  
boom of thunder.  
  
Heero carefully lifts her body up off of the ground and carries her to   
his car. He gently lays her in the passenger seat and then he runs around  
to the driver's seat. He takes his shirt off and wraps it around the gash  
on her arm to help stop the bleeding. As soon as he has her seat belt on,  
he heads torward his house.  
  
Heero pulls into the driveway of his relatively small house and carries   
Relena inside, making his way torward his bedroom. He places her on the   
bed and slowly begins pulling off her shirt, which is soaked with rain   
and blood. He forces himself not to look as he carefully takes the   
rest of her clothes off of her freezing body. He pulls a blanket up to   
just above her chest so he can take care of the cuts below her neck. A   
few minutes later, he has everything bandaged up. After changing his   
clothes, he lays down beside her and pulls another blanket up around her.  
He reaches over and turns the lamp off beside his bed but keeps watching   
her unconcious figure with worry.  
  
Relena opens her eyes slowly and immediately feels cold and pain.   
*What happened?* She turns her head and she can tell that someone is   
lying close to her. The coldness she feels makes her want to move closer,  
but then she realizes she isn't wearing any clothes. Panic hits her and   
she sits up in the bed, pulling the blankets tighter around her. She sees  
the figure next to her sit up quickly.  
  
"You bastard!" Relena screams and slaps the person hard in the face.   
She bolts to the door, sobbing, still holding the blanket around her.  
  
Heero jumps up out of bed and turns on the lamp beside it. "Relena...  
it's me."  
  
*That voice...* She slowly removes her hand from the doorknob and turns   
around, the fear still visible in her eyes. "Heero..." she says, her eyes  
widening in surprise. She starts sobbing again, her mind full of   
confusion. *Heero wouldn't do this to me...would he?* "What am I doing   
here?! What did you do to me?!" she demands, trying to control her sobs.  
  
"Come here." he says sternly. He realizes his mistake when that causes   
her to become even more frightened. He moves torward her, wanting to   
comfort her body, which is shaking in fear. "Your car crashed into a   
tree..." he starts, keeping his voice from sounding harsh. "I found you   
unconcious in it, so I brought you here. I would never do anything to   
hurt you purposely, Relena..."  
  
She calms down a little when his voice softens, but she is still   
confused. "But where are my clothes?" she asks almost cautiously.  
  
"Over here." he says and holds up her blood-stained shirt that is still   
soaked from the rain. "I just didn't want you to get sick or anything...  
hope you don't mind too much."  
  
Relena blushes but quickly forgets about being embarassed when she   
notices how exhausted she is. She moves her hand to her bandaged arm   
which is throbbing in pain. "Thank you Heero...you've saved me once   
again." she says with a small smile.  
  
She runs her eyes appreciatively over his bare and muscled chest and   
arms. She looks up into his eyes, barely believing that she was actually   
seeing him again after what seemed like one hundred years had gone by.   
Not able to hold back her emotions any longer, she bursts into tears and   
moves into his arms, crying softly against his chest. "I've missed you so  
much..." she sobs.  
  
He puts his arms around her and strokes her hair. A few tears escape   
from his eyes too. "It's OK, Relena..." he whispers, soothing her.   
"I'll never leave you again."  
  
She raises her head from his chest and looks up at him, her eyes   
sparkling with tears. "Promise?"  
  
"Promise." he answers, gently embracing her. "I...I love you."  
  
Her eyes fill with tears of joy. "You have no idea how long I've been   
waiting for you to say that. I love you too, Heero." she says and leans   
her head against his shoulder.  
  
He rests his head against hers and holds her until he feels her finally   
calm down. He looks down at her and can't help but smile slightly when   
he notices that she has fallen asleep with her arms still around him. He   
picks her up and lays her on the bed, pulling the sheets up around her.   
*When I was thinking about her today, it never crossed my mind that she'd  
be sleeping in my bed a few hours later.*  
  
He smiles to himself at this unexpected turn-out and slips under the   
sheets with her. He turns off the lamp and watches her reach out for him   
in her sleep, like strangely she knows where he is. He moves closer to   
her and her hand finds his. She snuggles up against him, still holding   
his hand in hers. Heero lays his head next to hers and closes his eyes,   
happy at how this day had ended.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Relena opens her eyes and squints as the rays of the morning sun shining  
through the window practically blind her. At first she doesn't know where  
she is, but the pain hits her arm as she shifts position and she   
remembers what had happened last night. She frowns as she looks beside   
her and doesn't see Heero. She sits up and winces a little as she runs   
one of her hands across the bandaged cuts below her neck. She looks up as  
she hears the door open and smiles happily as Heero enters, wearing a   
white tanktop and jeans, carrying a sack.  
  
"Hey, you're awake. Feel OK?" he asks, moving over to   
sit beside her on the bed.  
  
"I'm alright, just hurting a little." she answers, curious about   
what he has in the sack.  
  
"I bet, sweetie. You were beat up pretty bad." he says looking at her   
with those prussian blue eyes in a way that made Relena feel like she   
would melt.  
  
She blushes. *Sweetie?* "Yeah, I can't imagine how you felt after all   
you went through. You've been through ten times worse than this!" she   
says.  
  
He softly kisses her forehead, making her blush an even deeper red.   
"Here, I went and bought you some clothes. You should have seen the face   
of the lady at the cash register." he says, handing her the sack.  
  
"Thank you, Heero. You didn't have to do that." she says, taking the   
sack from him.  
  
"Don't worry about it. There's a bathroom right there with a shower that  
you can use." he points to the other door across the room and then gets   
up to leave. He walks torward the door and then turns around to face her   
suddenly. "You know what?" he asks.  
  
"What?" she asks, wondering how else he was going to shock her.  
  
"That slap hurt." he says and flashes her a smile. He leaves the room,   
the door clicking shut behind him.   
  
She can't help but giggle at that comment and then she gets up to go   
take a shower and get dressed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hungry?" Heero asks Relena as she comes into the kitchen in her new   
jean shorts and blue tanktop that is emroidered with tiny pink and yellow  
flowers with little buttons down the middle.  
  
"Extremely. I'm surprised, you really do have good taste in women's   
clothes." she says and smiles at him.  
  
He smirks and gets up out of the chair he was sitting in. "I'll call   
and order pizza after I fix up your arm again. Does that sound good?" he   
says and takes the necessary supplies out of the cabinet.   
  
"Yes, sounds great..." she says, almost in a daze at how much taller and  
good-looking he had gotten in the almost three years since she had seen   
him. *I didn't think it was possible for him to get any cuter than he   
already was!*  
  
"That's what we'll do then. Sit down over there." he instructs her,   
observing how she had changed also.  
  
She sits on the couch and holds out her arm as he sits down beside her   
and carefully puts medicine on the deep cut. "It used to be me doing this  
to you...But you didn't like it." she says, watching him.  
  
"Sure about that?" he says as he wraps the injured part of her arm. He   
finishes and moves his face only centimeters apart from hers. "I've loved  
you for a long time." he whispers, his eyes burning into hers.  
  
She feels her heart flip over.  
  
He suddenly stands up and walks over to the phone and dials the number   
for the pizza place. "I memorized the number. I have very little   
knowledge of cooking." he says with a smile.  
  
She giggles and leans back and relaxes on the couch. She looks across   
from her at the coffee table and sees a framed picture as Heero hangs up   
the phone and sits next to her on the couch.  
  
"Duo and Hilde got married?" Relena asks in surprise as she picks up the  
picture of the two standing together and smiling happily, Hilde in a   
beautiful wedding dress and Duo in a nice tuxedo.  
  
"Yeah, they did. I was the best man, and the other guys were there too."  
Heero answers.   
  
"Wow. Wouldn't have imagined it." Relena says and sets the picture back   
down.   
  
She turns her head and looks at Heero, noticing that there was something  
in his eyes that hadn't been there years before. He puts his arms around   
her and brushes his lips against hers. Her eyes widen in surprise, and   
she slowly closes them. She leans forward and places her arms around his   
back, pressing their lips together. He continues kissing her and then   
pulls her onto his lap, causing her to open her mouth and gasp. He sees   
his opportunity and he slips his tongue into her mouth, letting it meet   
with hers. She responds with her tongue and puts all of the passion into   
the kiss that had been building up inside of her ever since she first saw  
him. He slides his hands down her back to her waist and deepens the kiss   
as she moves her hands up to his hair, savoring the taste of his lips   
moving with hers. They finally stop for air, embracing eachother and   
never wanting to let go.  
  
He starts kissing her softly on the lips again. The doorbell rings and   
Heero reluctantly removes his lips from hers and gets up to answer it. He  
comes back into the room a few minutes later with the pizza and he sets   
it down on the table in front of them. He sits back on the couch, opening  
the box and handing her a slice.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Fin! This will have a sequel called Together By Chance Part 2. This is   
the thing though...Do you guys want a bad sequel, or just a fluffy  
sequel? Let me know, OK? I can't make up my mind. Thanks for reading,  
people! =)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Disclaimer: I am not associated with Sotsu/Sunrise in any way. I don't   
own anything that is related to Gundam Wing, and I don't have money so  
don't try to sue me. I'm not getting paid for this fic.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
